A Whole New Battlefield
by Dobokoyuramon
Summary: Hm...a very light R for later on. The continuation story to 'My People's Blood'.
1. Default Chapter

A Whole New Battlefield 

Baffled, Komos jumped back and looked to Tyaka and the others before looking back up at the alien. (Yeah, so it's obvious it's a pred, kay?) "Drrrakk clrrr." It said to him. Komos didn't know what drak clr was supposed to mean, but it didn't sound threatening. 

"What is that?" asked Jolsak in fear. 

"A...Drak Clr?" he shrugged, when the alien suddenly slapped a metal patch onto Komos's neck. He screeched in terror a moment, then realized it was doing him no harm. 

"Can you hear me?" the tall alien said in a now understandable tone.

"Y-yes. What did do?" he scratched at the patch. 

"It allows me to understand you, and you I. A translator." 

"Who...what are you?" he asked suspiciously. 

"Oh, of course. My name is Hala'reathova. My people and I need your species' help." 

"Yes...well, much as me may like, I've business to tend." Komos signaled the others that it was safe. 

"Name it and I shall have it taken care of." Hala'reathova said bluntly.

"We need base to be infiltrated and shut down. Without hurting aliens."

"You mean the ooman kind? That is exactly what we need you for." He turned as an explosion was heard. "We must destroy them."

"What?" Komos felt as though too much was being put upon him at once. 

"There is no time to talk here. We are keen at finding your hives; wait for me outside of it."

Little prologue thing here. Sorry it took SO DANG LONG to get this story running again, but I've been working on other things. This part is short, and I've got other things to finish, so this story is making slow progress. Sorry, I'll do my best. Otherwise, thanks a lot for the great reviews! Apparently it did better then I would've thought. I'll try and get more up sooner. ^^;


	2. A Hand Turned Down

"Komos, it is madness." Jolsak said to his friend as they awaited the return of this new ally. "Who is saying they are trustworthy?"

"I don't know." Komos snapped, looking back into the hive where Tyaka had disappeared into. 

Ryreni'ke sighed and let out a screeching yawn. "Go and rest, Komos." 

The alien turned and whipped his tail. "No, I must wait for this strange one."

"But Komos," argued Jolsak. "We are not having even discuss this with Queen." 

"It better not to worry her with something that may not be of important." 

Tyaka sulked slowly into the Queen's chamber, getting many awkward vibrations from his people. He was careful not to touch any eggs as he slipped by, bowing his long head before the Queen. "Tyaka..." she hissed. Tyaka awaited her punishment, but she was silent for a moment longer. "Tyaka, you disobeyed my orders..." he knew better then to try and defend himself. 

"I could not leave Komos behind...But I did disobey." He licked his teeth.

The Queen held out a hand and tapped a claw on his shell. "Tyaka, you did go...in a direction...I wished you not to go. But you saved my child...Komos..."

Tyaka looked up. "Does this mean I hold position?" 

The Queen growled. "Three sunrises to nurse...then you may return to...you're usual occupation..."

"Thank you, Queen." He bowed once more and scurried out of the burrow. _Three sunrises..._He thought. He would now have to spend time raising the colony's young, a truly hateful job for one without experience. But he faced worse options such as exile or confinement, so for this he was grateful. 

Trotting into another chamber, he found Alakimra, still recovering from his wound. Another large female xenomorph, Olata, was grooming his wound where blood still trickled down.

"Will he be fine?" Tyaka asked, nudging his injured friend. 

"He won't lose enough fluid to die if grooming continues!" Olata snarled. "Otherwise you are nothing but bother! Get out!" 

Tyaka backed away from the highly aggressive one. He would naturally be offended if this weren't how females usually acted. Alakimra lay still, saying nothing, but looking better.

Tyaka decided to find Komos, who, last he had heard, was still waiting.

"Look, look!" cried Jolsak as he motioned over the hill. "There is the creature." 

Komos tipped his head back and saw Hala'reathova creep over the hill, with weapon in hand. Fighting his cautious feelings, he trotted over to the strange one and cleared his throat. "Hello. You are being in need of help, I am right?"

"Yes." The predator nodded. "I'm afraid I must be quick about it. No time for pleasantries." He clacked his mandibles together. "We must have your help. My people come from far away, you see. We are bounty hunters, and the ooman ones provide trophies with their smooth skulls. Long ago, only the bravest of our hunters went to seek them. They are difficult to kill, and a fine prize." 

Komos held an unamused expression. "Are you to be telling me the only help you need from me is to get trophy from hunmun head?"

"No." He said, shaking his head. "No, we are being attacked by them now." He insisted.

Komos gave a harsh chortle. "Then you are getting what is deserved." He turned away to his clan. 

Hala'reathova screeched in fury and threw his spear, landing it in front of the Xenomorph.

"Do you not understand?! They mean to wipe us out, and as it stands, they outnumber us! When they are finished, who do you think they will come after next?" he snarled.

Komos stared on at him for a moment. 

"Forgive me..." the predator growled as he plucked his spear from the ground. "Listen to me, I implore you." He sat across from where Komos stood to face his level. "They are attacking your people as well. It matters not if we attacked them at the start or not. If they would've found us first, they would have tried to kill us all the same."

"And you are knowing this how?" Komos sat as well.

The creature looked behind him. "Listen, my friend. You were trapped in the ooman fortress, correct?"

"Yes." Komos agreed to the fact.

"And why do you think this is so?" 

He turned his head to the side. "I do not know."

"To kill you, that is why!" Hala'reathova barked. 

"If that was hunmun goal, I would be dead long before." Komos informed.

The predator sighed, trying to think how he could make the alien understand. "I cannot see why you have any intention to help them."

"Because they are alive." Komos said sternly. "Hunmun may be dangerous, but as are you and I. They no understand us, we no understand them, but not reason for war. I no help you kill a race."

"But they will kill you if do not." He stated.

"Oh, and what makes you so sure?" Komos asked. "I been to hell and back, yet hunmun help me escape. Not all bad. Not like you! You all bad! You only want to kill!" Komos snarled. 

"But-"

"No, you listen to my demands now! Get off of planet, and leave this matter to the xenomorph!"

Hala'reathova growled. "If that is how you wish it to be, that is how I shall do it! I will destroy these creatures before they destroy us! I will protect BOTH of our futures, and if you choose not to help, so be it!" he furiously snapped his staff in half and stormed away. 

Komos looked back as Tyaka ambled out of the hole. "What did stranger want, Komos?" 

"Yes, do tell." Insisted Jolsak, who did not understand the conversation. 

"It turns out we will be of no assistance." He hissed. "All of you, inside now."

Yay!!!! I got another part posted! So? Like? Hate? Hmmm?


	3. The End of a Hive

Cotrin moved his hand over his crushed leg. It was then he realized that he was trapped under the rubble. Blood was trickling down his face, but he felt no severe pains. Nothing heavy enough had landed on his leg to break it, but it throbbed under the pressure, none the less. 

"Help! God, someone please help me!" Cotrin heard the desperate cry of a young soldier. 

Cotrin closed his eyes and sighed. "Someone out there?" called a man very close to him. 

"Yes..." groaned Cotrin. "Right here." 

The moment he uttered the words, the debris around him immediately was ruffled and swiped away, leaving him to face a soldier. "You okay?" he asked quickly, pulling him out. 

"I-I believe so." He said, rubbing his back. He was then quickly swarmed by medical men, grabbing onto him and talking all at once to his face. He was bruised, confused, and rather disoriented, but as they shoved him into a helicopter, the events began to replay themselves, bit by bit...

He knew there was something else wrong. Preston had run down the hall and exited, but something was indefinitely _still_ wrong. He could hear screams from down the hall. "Mother of Jesus, get the Hell out of here!" yelped a young man. There was a growl and a sputter, screams and choking, then the steady sound of footsteps was heard coming towards Cotrin's door. _It must be a guard_. He thought, for the sound remained two steady footsteps. Rushing out into the hall, he skidded to a stop in front of something that was definately not a guard, or a human.

"Oh Lord..." he said, backing away from the tan-skinned monster. Somehow, he found himself back in the lab room, and the alien nearly had him against the table. 

"Kchch kch kshirr..." it rumbled, snatching his coat with a muscular hand. "Drrakirr!" it sniffed him harshly and lifted him off of the ground. Cotrin screamed and he was brutally hurled back over the table and into the wall with a crack. 

The monster reached onto his back and pulled out small laser gun. Before it fired, however, there was a tremendous thundering crack from the ceiling. The alien uttered a horrified cry of terror, and all went black.

"Let us by for moment, please!" Komos pleaded to Olata, who refused to let them check Alakimra's status. 

"No!" she hissed, baring her teeth. "Have you not caused trouble enough? He will be back in hives when he is healed!" she snapped.

Jolsak and Ryreni'ke shrunk back, while Komos and Tyaka remained still. "Olata-" Tyaka began.

"I said no!" she lashed her tongue at his face, barely missing the side of his face. 

The four drones quickly backed off. They sat in the nursery chamber for a long while, letting small ones crawl upon them in meager exploration missions. "What did alien say to Komos?" Tyaka asked, looking at him. 

"It matters none." Komos replied. He growled at an infant who was prodding at his sensitive gums. 

"But Komos, why did it leave in such hurry and angry?" Jolsak questioned. 

"It does not matter!" he growled. "Enough talking of it, all of you." He snapped again at the young one at his mouth, then grabbed it by the tail and flung it into another crowd. The small facehugger scurried away and burrowed itself into a hole, whimpering in self-pity. "Nursing..." he grumbled. "I am sorry for you, Tyaka." 

"Yes...I will-" Tyaka stopped as the ground under them shuddered. "Attack." He said simply.

"You three be stay here." Komos ordered, jumping to his feet. "Bury the young." He ran head long up the tunnel and up out of the main burrow outside where hundreds of others were scattered about. 

"I no understand." Came the muffled whispers of his people. There were no humans, no tanks, nothing but the desolate plain. 

Komos slowly slunk to his haunches and sniffed the air. "I can smell the smoke of fire tubes." 

"He is right." Said another. 

Komos froze in shock. "Look-" 

It was too late. There was a whistle from above, and an explosion, sending xenomorphs left and right. Komos was shoved rudely to his side by the blast. They were being, "Flamed from above!!" cried a few. 

Komos rushed with the others back into the hive, back down to the nursery. "Tyaka!" he howled. "Get them, get them all! Get out!" he panted harshly. 

The earth shook, knocking him down in his tired state. Tyaka and the others obeyed immediately, screeching at the little ones. Knowing the evacutation protocal, the young ones latched their legs around the bigger aliens, bracing themselves. Their tight little legs clutching for life. They swarmed on the other aliens as they entered the burrow. The older creatures were covered in small, pink bodies, covered every space. Once this was done, the covered aliens dug their ways out to freedom. 

Komos ran to the Queen's chambers, finding the entrance open and the contents exposed. "Komos, get out of here NOW!" roared the queen as her giant body lowered. Her egg sack was detached, and she quickly lay her massive body over the horde of eggs. "GO!" 

"Mother-"

"Komos, I will kill you here and now with no remorse unless you GET OUT OF HERE!" she shrieked. Komos bent down, gathering as many young as he could. On his body, in his teeth. He then ran out of the hive, evacuating for the last time.


End file.
